


That Which You Must Look For

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by The Artful DodgerGimli wonders about Elves. Celeborn wonders about Dwarves. Their curiosity gets the better of them.
Relationships: Celeborn/Gimli (Son of Glóin)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	That Which You Must Look For

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the work of the Masterful Tolkien. Tolkien's the man! This story, however, is all mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money.but here ya' go.
> 
> Story Notes: I asked Iocane whom I should lay naked before her altar. She replied. "Celeborn.or Gimli." I give her both, naked, together. Happy Birthday to my twin-soul, so glad to have finally found you. Many, many thanks to Salina for the beta on such short notice and while she is working on her own fic. Salina, you rock hard baby! Also, Salina gets full credit for the title and the line which inspired it (keep reading, you'll know the line) This  
> description is based on Movie-Lothlorien because in the book they had ladders and in the movie they had stairs. Iocane, this is for you!! Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback: Feedback, baby! That's all I ask. TheArtofDodger@msn.com

It had started out innocently enough, the curious stares. Elves here and there, watching him out of the corner of their eyes. An Elf turning his head just enough to watch Gimli as he walked past. Sometimes he would feel a pair of eyes watching him from the trees. Ever since the Fellowship had arrived in Lothlorien, it seemed the Dwarf was an object of wonderment. Gimli had mentioned it to Legolas once.

"Elves are very curious creatures, my friend. And a Dwarf that travels in the company of an Elf is a most curious puzzle indeed," Legolas had replied.

Gimli had not told Legolas at the time, but he fully understood this feeling. When it came to Elves, Gimli's father had raised him with one belief, one truth: that they were power-hungry creatures who thought themselves better than all other races and would seek to control all the lands of Middle-Earth. And the Elves of Mirkwood were the worst lot of them all. Gimli's father had first-hand knowledge of that.

But Legolas defied that which Gimli had believed his whole life. Legolas was quiet, thoughtful for the most part save at the council of Rivendell. And he did not seem to lust after power at all. And if he thought himself better than the other members of the Fellowship, he did a good job concealing it. It was in the Mines of Moria that Gimli had realized just what sort of Elf Legolas was. He had repeatedly put himself in front of danger to protect his companions. Legolas, Gimli thought, has the courage of a Dwarf.

And then Gimli had met the Lady Galadriel, and she too had defied all he knew of Elves. She welcomed the Fellowship into her home, even when they were most likely endangering the safety of her people. She welcomed Gimli, a Dwarf, without any hesitation. And she was by far the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. If the Elves thought he was a puzzle, it was nothing compared to how he felt about them.

So Gimli had shrugged off the curious stares and gone about his business. He was enjoying his stay in the Golden Wood and dreaded the day when Aragorn would insist they press on. Trying to soak in all the beauty of Lothlorien, Gimli found himself spending long hours under a particular mallorn tree that was well shaded and far from the curious eyes of the Elves.

It was here that Gimli stumbled across the most intriguing puzzle of all.

* * *

"Good evening, Master Dwarf."

Gimli looked up with a start. The Lord Celeborn was standing a few yards away from him.

"My Lord," Gimli stammered, rising to his feet. He would have no Elf say that he had not treated his host with proper respect.

Celeborn nodded at him. "Please, sit. I did not mean to disturb your thoughts."

"No, you did not disturb me. In fact, I would be delighted if you would join me." Gimli surprised even himself with this last remark.

Celeborn's lips curved into a tight smile. "It would be my pleasure, Master Dwarf."

They sat for a long while, breathing in the open air and taking comfort in the other's presence. After a bit, Gimli leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. He knew not how much time had passed, when he suddenly became aware of eyes watching him again.

He opened his eyes at once.

Lord Celeborn was studying him with a curious expression. As soon as he realized that Gimli's eyes were open, he looked away in embarrassment. A pink hue spread across Celeborn's face and inflamed his cheeks.

He was blushing.

/What could the Lord of Lothlorien possibly have cause to blush for?/

"My Lord?" Gimli asked, hesitantly.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to be rude," Celeborn said, his eyes still turned away.

"It was not rude, only I just...I do not understand Elves at all. If my father could hear a High Elven Lord apologizing to me, he would die from a weak heart."

Celeborn chuckled and lifted his gaze to meet Gimli's. "And in all my long years, and there have been many of those, I would never have guessed that I would be sitting in my own kingdom under a tree apologizing to a Dwarf. But it seems that life, as it is, is full of surprises."

A long silence followed, while each studied closely the measure of the other man's worth.

Finally, Gimli spoke. "My Lord, may I ask you a question?"

Celeborn nodded. "Yes, if you would do me the favor of calling me by name."

Gimli crinkled up his brow. "It is unfit for one such as myself to refer to any Lord that way."

"Not if the Lord requests it of you. Shall you defy my wishes while you stay in my home?"

"Indeed not my...Celeborn."

"Good then. Proceed with your question."

Gimli sat back and relaxed. "I just wondered if all Elves were as capable with the bow and arrow as my companion Legolas is."

Celeborn adjusted himself in a more comfortable position against the tree. "I do not know, since I have not seen Legolas handle his weapon. But it is the custom of all Elves to be trained in the art of war. And in Mirkwood, where your friend is from, it is imperative to be trained in such a way.

Gimli scoffed. "I did not claim Legolas as my friend. You confuse the words _companion_ and _friend_ as having the same meaning."

Celeborn did not flinch at this. "My apologies, Master Dwarf."

"Come now, if I am to call you by your name, then you must do me the same courtesy. Gimli will be fine."

"Gimli." Celeborn nodded his approval. "Tell me, Gimli, is it so offensive to you to be considered a friend of the Elves?"

"Indeed not. I should just like to be given the choice of whom I am friends with, is all."

"And Legolas does not suit you as a friend?" Celeborn inquired.

Gimli sighed. "It is more complicated than that. Do I enjoy his company? Yes. But friendship for Dwarves is a far more delicate matter."

"I am curious about this. How is it a delicate matter? A friend is a friend, no matter what. Is that not true for your kind as well? Does companionship count for nothing with your people?" Celeborn's words seemed sharp to Gimli's ears.

"Companionship is a factor, yes. But also trust and loyalty. Working in mines and mountainsides is a risky business. A fellow Dwarf can provide you with stories and songs to make the work go faster, this is true. But when you stumble across a treasure, will this same companion sneak back later and invade the area which you have claimed in the name of your family? And when the walls crumble in upon you, will this companion risk his life for you?" Gimli was sitting straight up now, his voice rising with each sentence. "For immortals who do not fear death and who do not seek riches, it is of no consequence. Friendships may be more easily made when your life and your family's well-being are not the most important thing in this world."

"Do not think this so!" Celeborn interjected, clenching his fists and shaking with the effort to control his voice. "Do not say that my family's well-being is not the most important thing in my world! I would die for my family if the need arises! And if they were to perish, then so too would I. I would die of heartbreak if ever I were too stand by and let a friend die when his life I could have saved!"

Gimli sat momentarily stunned by this outrage. He knew now that he had made a grave mistake.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I do not mean to imply...I do not know anymore what is the truth of your people. So long have I thought one thing, only to have every Elf I meet defy all these truths. Forgive me." Gimli found that he asked for forgiveness not out of need to be respectful to his host, but out of a heartfelt apology.

"It seems we have much to learn from each other, Gimli son of Gloin. I shall start by accepting your apology. Now will you answer me one more question?"

Gimli nodded his consent.

"If you measure your friendships by entrusting your life and the life of your family to a being, then do you not entrust all this to Legolas of Mirkwood? Do you not trust him with your life?"

Gimli snorted. "Of course I do. Don't be ridiculous." Gimli's brow furrowed. "Oh," he whispered. This answer had surprised even him.

They sat back again and drifted into a comfortable silence. Gimli had much to think about now.

Time passed and all too soon Lord Celeborn excused himself to attend to matters of the land.

"I thank you for your company, My Lord," Gimli said, as Celeborn got to his feet.

"Perhaps we shall do it again some time," Celeborn replied, as he disappeared into the trees.

/Perhaps./

* * *

At dinner, Gimli was distracted from the usual chatter that accompanied the meal. He found himself watching Legolas and wondering what else he did not know about his companion.

After the Hobbits had eaten enough food to feed an army of Men, and had scraped their plates clean, the Fellowship retreated to their chambers. On most nights Gimli would have joined them. There was much debate about the path they should travel once they left Lothlorien. Also, a warm bed usually sounded good after a full meal.

But tonight Gimli felt restless. He had thought of many questions after his conversation with Celeborn that afternoon. So many questions about Elves and he didn't feel quite secure enough in his friendship with Legolas to ask him.

"Master Dwarf?"

Gimli spun around and saw a tall, dark haired Elf standing behind him. Gimli recognized him as one of the Elves that had served them dinner.

"Yes?" Gimli asked, wondering what this Elf could want. He had received many curious stares and few whispered comments, but none of the Elves had actually been bold enough to speak to him.

"The Lord Celeborn wishes to know if you would join him for a nightcap in his study?" the Elf replied.

Gimli nodded. "It would be my honor."

The serving-Elf gave him a puzzled look and then motioned for him to follow. "This way, please."

He led Gimli up a long winding staircase. One light rap on the door to Celeborn's study and Gimli heard the Lord of Lothlorien reply, "Come in."

The serving-Elf opened the door and bowed slightly to Celeborn. "My Lord, the Master Dwarf is here."

Gimli stepped into the room and looked about. There were shelves lined with book after book after book. A desk was pushed up against one wall, cluttered with parchments and scrolls. A small table sat in front of the balcony doors, which stood wide open while a light breeze blew the curtains about. The table was set with a bottle of wine and two small cups. And it was at this table that Lord Celeborn sat pouring the wine. He had changed his clothes it seemed, as he now wore a scarlet robe that was tied tight around his waist.

Gimli found himself wondering what, if anything, Celeborn had on underneath that robe. Of course, as soon as the thought entered his head, Gimli quickly banished it and mentally scolded himself for thinking of his host in such a way.

"Come in and sit down, my friend," Celeborn said.

It was only then that Gimli noticed the serving-Elf had left the room, closing the door behind him. Gimli crossed to the table and sat down.

"I appreciate the invitation, My Lord."

"Celeborn," he reminded Gimli.

Gimli blushed. "But these are your private quarters. Surely it is inappropriate for me to address you so in here!" he exclaimed.

"Well," Celeborn replied, "it is good that we are alone then, so that no one else will know."

Gimli found it to difficult not to smile at this and he nodded his head at Celeborn, acknowledging his defeat. "Very well then, Celeborn. My thanks all the same. To tell the truth, my mind is far too restless for sleep at the moment."

"I thought as much," Celeborn said. "I, too, am not able to retire just yet. It seems that our little talk earlier has me wondering about the Dwarves in many ways."

"And I have been wondering about the Elves in many ways as well."

"You may ask me anything."

"Very well," Gimli replied. He grew quiet for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "You mentioned earlier that it is imperative for the Elves of Mirkwood to be well-trained in the art of war. Tell me, if you will, why Mirkwood is in so much more danger than Lothlorien?"

Celeborn handed Gimli a glass of wine, which the Dwarf accepted with a nod.

Celeborn hesitated for a moment. "Lothlorien is well hidden and protected by the rivers. One does not just stumble across Lothlorien in his travels. For the moment at least, we are protected from the shadow, while Mirkwood is being overrun by the most vile of creatures. And Orcs in such large numbers that they are closing in around the borders of Mirkwood and crossing over into Thranduil's territory. Traveling alone is unsafe. Sending messages between the Elf kingdoms has become increasingly more difficult every year. Mirkwood Elves kill more Orcs every day and yet they still come. They will overtake the land if they are not stopped, and stopped soon."

Gimli felt his chest tighten. "And would someone of Legolas' standing be out there battling these Orcs?"

"Yes, he would. He is not the first born of Thranduil's sons, so he is not heir to the throne. And being immortal, it seems highly unlikely that Thranduil would have any reason to give up his throne, save if he went over the Sea."

Gimli suddenly found a new respect for Legolas, as he realized just what the Elf endured everyday.

/And in his own land, no less!/

"Now it is your turn to answer a question for me. Tell me, friend, why is it that Dwarves desire riches above all else?"

"You make a mistake," Gimli replied, trying to control the anger in his voice. "We do _not_ desire riches above all else. Firstly, we desire family, be that by blood or friendship, it matters not. Dwarves are not, as most people believe, solitary creatures. Without family and friends, even the richest among us would be poor."

"Perhaps I should have phrased the question differently, though I believe we now have discovered a common bond between our races. For me, ensuring the safety of my people and sharing with them all the joys that life has to offer is my greatest blessing."

Gimli nodded his approval at this. Celeborn filled their glasses with more wine and continued on.

"What I meant to say was how can one such as yourself, whom sits under my trees all day long in the open air, spend all your days in the darkness? And for what? A treasure here and there?"

"Riches define a Dwarves place in society. The best treasures are saved for those that have done worthy deeds and are placed in the highest respect by our people. If I were to strike diamonds or rubies, it would be my honor to give many of them to you, as a gift of my respect."

Celeborn narrowed his eyebrows at this. "You mean to tell me that you respect me enough that you would pass onto me your treasures? Gimli, I do not know what I could have done to earn this respect from you."

"You have welcomed us into your home, despite the danger we bring. You have been a gracious host and if you are worthy of the Lady Galadriel, then you are surely worthy of a bit of my riches. But come, this is not the answer to your question. The answer, for me, is simple enough. I live for the hunt. No, not the hunt of prey...well, yes, prey it is, I suppose. Chipping away at rock after rock, watching for any glimpse of shining light to come forth. Finding beauty in dark places."

Gimli felt his heart beat faster at the mere thought of the treasure that could be found in such dark places. "If all you see when you look at a mountain or a cave, is just a mountain and a cave, then you are not looking hard enough. While your city in the trees is beautiful to behold, I find the most beautiful things in this world must be carefully looked for. The rarest and most precious beauty is that which you must look for to see."

Gimli fell silent then, waiting for his host to reply. For a long time, they each sat in thought, sipping their wine and gazing out of the balcony doors.

"I think," Celeborn began, at long last, "that Elves and Dwarves aren't nearly as different as they wish to believe."

Gimli chuckled. "It shall be our secret then."

Celeborn smiled at him. "Indeed."

Then Celeborn stood from his chair and picked up the bottle of wine. He moved it to a shelf and carefully placed a cork back in it. Gimli stood from his chair also, sensing that Celeborn wished to retire to his bed chamber.

"My Lord," Gimli cleared his throat. "Celeborn, I thank you for your company. It has been a very...informative night."

Celeborn threw his head back laughing at this, and when he did so, his throat was exposed. Through the opening in his robe, Gimli could see fine hairs on the uppermost part of Celeborn's chest.

Gimli swallowed hard.

"Are you so eager to retire, my friend, or perhaps we can continue this discussion in more comfortable surroundings?" Celeborn inquired.

Gimli felt his stomach drop to his toes and then rise back up again and into his throat. Surely Celeborn could not mean what Gimli thought he meant? Still, it was an intriguing thought. Celeborn certainly was attractive. And he had made for good company this day. But still, an Elf and a Dwarf? Such a thing had never happened before. Or if it had, it was long ago and not spoken of in these times of strained relations between the two races. And there was, of course, the Lady Galadriel to consider. How could Celeborn suggest such a thing when he was married to the Lady of the Wood? This last thought made Gimli pause. Yes, he must have misread what Celeborn meant by that statement. He would not stray from the Lady, it would be unheard of. And so Gimli could only conclude that Celeborn's offer was meant as a friendly display and that they were, indeed, going to continue the discussion and nothing else.

"I would be delighted, Celeborn," Gimli finally spoke.

"Good, come."

Celeborn opened a door in the back of the room and led Gimli up another long staircase that was open on all sides. Gimli felt the cool breeze as it chased them up each step. At last they reached a single door. Celeborn produced a key from inside the pocket of his robe. Opening the door, he gestured for Gimli to step inside.

It was a large room. A fireplace ran along one wall and there were more shelves of books in here. Gimli wondered if Celeborn had read all of these books, or if they were just for show.

/So like an Elf to keep books that he has never read just to make himself seem smarter./

Gimli flinched even as he thought this. He did not like it that his father's voice broke into his head and made him doubt this new friendship. He would not let it happen again.

Looking around the rest of the room, Gimli noted that there was one lone chair next to the dressing mirror and nothing else to sit on. He also noticed the large, four poster bed in the middle of the room.

/Only one chair and a bed? How curious./

A tightness clenched his chest. Perhaps Celeborn had meant _that_ after all.

Gimli felt a hand on his shoulder and then there was a body, taller than his own, pressing up against his back. It felt warm and inviting and only the image of the Lady in his mind kept Gimli from leaning back into that body behind him.

"My Lord?" Gimli had meant for it to sound as an outraged demand, but instead it came out a harsh whisper.

"Are you not curious, my friend?" The voice was close to his ear, as strong arms slid around his shoulders.

Gimli straightened himself up to his full height. "It matters not that I am curious. You are married. To the Lady of the Wood. This is inappropriate."

"My wife does not mind. Does yours?"

"My wife? I have no wife. That is not the point!" Gimli pulled free of those strong arms and spun around to face his host. "I will not take what belongs to the Lady Galadriel."

Celeborn smiled, but it was strained. "Perhaps it is not I you desire, but my wife."

Gimli felt his face heat up and he told himself that it was only anger that caused it. "And do you not love the one to whom you are bound for eternity?"

"Of course I do! She is my beloved. She is my reason for being. Let no man say that I do not live and die at her command. But come, friend, does the word _eternity_ mean nothing to you? You are not immortal, but your life span is long. Can you not see that true love allows for those involved to get whatever it is that their heart desires? Do you think that I would be here if the Lady did not know?"

Gimli frowned. This was most unheard of. "I do not understand. You love her and yet you seek to lie with another?"

"There are some things that she can not provide for me. Nor I for her. And it is because our love is so strong, that we can trust each other in this way. A lifetime is a long time, even for the deepest of loves."

"And there have been others?" Gimli asked, curious now.

"Yes. Other men. No other women for me. And no other Dwarves either. In fact, I can't think of any other time where I might quench my curiosity about your race with someone I feel so at ease with and trust so much as I trust you," Celeborn replied.

"I would not cause any harm to her," Gimli insisted.

"No harm will come of it, I swear to you."

Gimli watched Celeborn's face, trying to judge if this oath were true. Many things he still wondered about the Elves, but this Elf here, this one he knew would not break a sworn oath. And so he nodded and stepped towards Celeborn.

The Lord of Lothlorien leaned down and kissed Gimli, ever so softly. Gimli's left arm went instinctively around Celeborn's neck and pulled him even closer. Celeborn's long fingers began undoing the clasps that held Gimli's tunic closed.

For Gimli, it had been too long since he had done this. One of his fellow Dwarves that had accompanied him to Rivendell had given Gimli a goodbye present before he left with the Fellowship.

'Between you and me, Gimli old friend, this group you are about to set off with doesn't look like the sort that you should be mixing with, in that way. Though that Servant-Hobbit is awful tasty to look at it.'

So now, finding himself in the arms of this Elf...

/Oh, it is an Elf, may my forefathers forgive me./

Gimli was hoping he could last, at least long enough to get his clothes off first.

Then those strong arms encircled his waist and Gimli felt his feet leave the ground. Celeborn had lifted him right up and carried him to the bed. He laid Gimli down and finished removing the Dwarf's clothes. Then Celeborn stepped back and gazed at Gimli with a curious wonderment in his eyes.

Gimli felt himself blush. "My...Celeborn?"

Celeborn tilted his head to the side. "I expected more hair than that. It's just, there's so much on your face, I expected..." Now it was Celeborn who blushed. "Forgive me."

Gimli smiled. "No need for forgiveness."

Celeborn reached down and untied the belt which bound his robe shut. It seemed to Gimli as if he were teasing, fingers playing with the belt, slowly opening the robe and letting it rest on his shoulders for a moment before it dropped to the floor. And now Celeborn stood before him in the full flesh and Gimli lost his tongue.

Gimli had seen men naked before. Many a Dwarf-male had lain in his bed over the years. And on this quest he had seen his fellow companions wash in the river. He had even spied Legolas one time, though normally the Elf preferred to bathe alone.

/Uppity-Elf, he is, that's all there is too it./

Gimli shook his head clear of that thought. It mattered not, for Celeborn was completely different than them all. Celeborn had broad shoulders and a chest dusted with the slightest of silver hairs leading down to his stomach, which was flat and hard from muscles. Gimli swallowed when he saw Celeborn's cock, which was quickly rising to its full length right before his eyes. Now Gimli had seen his share, this is true. And even those of Men and Elf as of late. But he had never looked on one so big before with the realization that it was all for _him_.

This thought made Gimli smile, rather wickedly, and beckon Celeborn to join him on the bed. Celeborn did, lying down next to Gimli and kissing him again. Gimli decided that he had had enough of games and took control of the kiss. Pushing his tongue inside Celeborn's mouth, he devoured the Elf. But Celeborn pushed right back, capturing Gimli's tongue and sucking on it. Gimli growled and tried to flatten Celeborn on his back, but the Elf pushed back and before he knew it, Gimli was the one laying on his back with Celeborn on top of him. This naturally caused their cocks to touch and suddenly it seemed to Gimli that being in control was not all it was thought to be. Wrapping his legs around Celeborn's waist, Gimli thrust upwards.

Now being in this position, they quickly found the height difference could be a problem, as Celeborn could not seem to find a way to continue thrusting against Gimli and keep kissing him at the same time. But Gimli found something better to do. When he was able to think coherently, Gimli found himself eye to eye with Celeborn's chest.

Two hard nubs stared at him and Gimli snaked his tongue out and licked. Celeborn reacted first by pulling away from Gimli and then by thrusting back down into him again. Gimli chuckled at this and licked the other nub. Celeborn moaned and pulled up and away from Gimli.

"My kingdom, my bed chambers, my bed, _my_ rules!" Celeborn said, glaring down at Gimli.

"Well, then hurry up," Gimli growled, "We are not all immortal you know."

"Impatient Dwarf."

"Elf Tease."

Celeborn narrowed his eyebrows at Gimli. "Tease? We shall see about that."

Then Celeborn crawled down Gimli's body until he came head to head with Gimli's cock. He sniffed at it and Gimli sat upright.

"What are you doing sniffing at me?" Gimli exclaimed.

"Dwarves and Elves smell the same when they are excited," Celeborn replied.

"I could give an Orc's ass! Do something already!"

Celeborn shrugged, as if this were the most casual situation in the world, and engulfed all of Gimli at once. Gimli fell back on to the bed and conceded defeat.

Slow licks of the tongue around the head, and light kisses along the length, followed by almost frantic sucking up and down, brought Gimli to the edge time and time again. But Celeborn would not allow release. Frustrated Gimli tried to focus his mind on a plan.

The next time Celeborn took his entire length in to his mouth, Gimli wrapped his legs around Celeborn's head and clamped down with his thigh muscles. Celeborn tried to pull up but he could not. Gimli had him trapped. Celeborn moved his hand and smacked Gimli on the rear as hard as he could from that position.

Gimli didn't even flinch. "Finish and you can get up," he said calmly.

Celeborn tried to smack him again but Gimli's hand was there to stop him. For several minutes they both lay still. Finally Celeborn began his ministrations once again and wasted no time bring Gimli to the edge and over it.

Crying out in his native tongue, Gimli's whole body shook with orgasm and he had no choice but to drop his legs back down to the bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Celeborn kneeling over him and straddling his chest. He was holding a fine yellow scarf in his hands.

"Feel better now?" Celeborn asked, in a mocking tone.

"Yes, thank you, My Lord," Gimli teased.

Celeborn nodded. "I am glad." Then he grabbed Gimli's wrists and began tying them to the headboard.

"Wait! What?" Gimli tried to sit up and pull away, but Celeborn was pinning him to the bed with his body weight.

"It's my turn now, friend." The crooked smile on Celeborn's face sent a chill through Gimli's entire body and he laid still.

"Open your mouth," Celeborn commanded.

/I will not be ordered around by an Elf./

But to Gimli's surprise, his mouth opened anyway. Celeborn made his way up until his cock was directly in front of Gimli's face. Gimli shook at the thought of it in his mouth.

/Too big, not going to work./

"Mad Elf."

"Scared Dwarf."

"Do it already," Gimli growled.

Despite his controlling demeanor, Celeborn went slow, sliding into Gimli's mouth inch by inch. Gimli tried using his tongue, but found that it was better if he just let Celeborn guide him.

/He tastes like ginger spice, all tingly and thick./

Celeborn sped up his motions and Gimli delighted in the moans he heard coming from the Elf. He closed his eyes and imagined what he must look like with this Elf thrusting in and out of him. He realized that he was hard again.

/If my hands were untied.../

The thought remained unfinished though, because Celeborn had already reached behind his back and grasped Gimli's cock just as the Elf came. The unexpected pressure on his cock and Celeborn empting himself into Gimli's mouth, forced the Dwarf over the edge and into his second orgasm of the night.

Every muscle in his body tightened and Gimli tried to arch his back but Celeborn's body weight still held him down. He could feel Celeborn going soft in his mouth as the Elf pulled out. Gimli licked his lips and tasted ginger spice. He could still feel Celeborn's body shaking as the Elf Lord untied him and moved to lay next to him. They lay for a long while in silence.

* * *

"Do you still think all Elves to be horrible, untrustworthy creatures, my friend?" Celeborn asked, his voice seeming louder in the eerie silence of the bedchambers.

"I was raised to believe that Elves were not to be trusted. My father says it is so, and therefore it is so. Going against my father's beliefs , or worse, the beliefs of my own people, is not something to be taken lightly. I now concede that each being should be judged on his own merits. How think you on this subject?"

"I think I am glad to have known you, Gimli, friend of the Elves. But thousands upon thousands of years of thinking one way will take time to overcome. For me, this is how it has always been, and therefore it is."

"But you are a High Elven King, surely you have sense enough to judge for yourself?" Gimli asked, lazily tracing a circle across Celeborn's chest.

"Dwarves were the cause of death of a kinsman of mine, many ages ago. I suppose I should not hold grudges for acts that were committed by generations past, but to me I still see Dwarves as power-hungry and greedy creatures who do not fully appreciate the gift of life and who do not use wisely the time they are given on this earth."

"If you feel this way about Dwarves, then why did you seek me out this afternoon?"

"Aragorn," Celeborn sighed.

"Aragorn?! What does he have to do with all this?" Gimli asked, wondering if the Man knew the truth as to why Gimli did not retire with the Fellowship this evening.

"I asked him how went it between the Dwarf and Elf in his company. He said the ice was thawing, perhaps all you needed was a push to see the true beauty of the Elves. Though I doubt this is what he had in mind," Celeborn grinned.

Gimli grabbed the pillow from beneath his head and thumped Celeborn across the face with it. "Mindless Elf," he grumbled.

"Greedy Dwarf," came the reply from beneath Gimli's pillow.

The pillow was tossed onto the floor and quickly forgotten about.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
